Journey After Regionals
by cappievonbuettner
Summary: After they lose regionals, Finn and Rachel are heartbroken. But they know that they still have each other, and the summer to look forward to. Secrets are revealed, cupcakes are burnt, and relationships grow along the way. WARNING: Chapter 8 is rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Regionals

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I love you."

Rachel knew that the words he spoke were true. And without saying anything, the smile on her face told Finn that she felt the same. The only boy that had told her he loved her before Finn was Jesse, but he didn't matter much now. He was a mistake in the past, and Rachel was definitely focusing on her future. Her future with Finn.

Rachel watches the 6 foot, 3 inch boy open the door at the back of the auditorium, and enter. She can hear him begin to sing, still amazed at his voice. It was so soft and precise that she could feel the love in it.

_Highway run, into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind_

Those three words gave her the courage to open her door and enter, just as he had done. She knew that she was ready, that nothing could hold her back. And so she entered, and sang with everything she had.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

His eyes never left her, and she could feel something. Something, inside of her. That was hard to explain. But it felt like a rope was attached to her heart, and Finn was pulling it.

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

They cross paths in between rows of seats.

_Loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh boy, you stand by me_

They continue walking to the stage, but stop halfway there. They look into each other's eyes.

_I'm forever yours, faithfully_

They run the rest of the way to the stage. The platform where they will finish. And make their dreams happen and all of their hard work worth something. The music picks up. Brad is on a fluorescent red piano, while a heavy guitar solo comes in.

The curtains rise, and the rest of New Directions is revealed to the audience.

Rachel's voice carries above the group.

_Faithfully, I'm still yours_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm still yours_

And with the last phrase, Finn joins in and his and Rachel's voices seem to combine into a collective soul. They form a chain that cannot be broken, and is reinforced by the others.

_Faithfully_

Together they end the song.

Their hands grasp each other's and they join the people they call friends.

And the rest of the performance is a hazy memory. Even though she can't remember it, Rachel knows that she did extraordinary, and so did the rest of her team. She knows that whether they lose or not, they will be there. Finn will be there.

Screw that. She knows they won. And she's damn proud of it.

**GLEE**

The show was over. He knows they did amazing. And how Rachel manages to look hotter than ever doing it, he will never know.

During the walk, well, run back to the wardrobe room, he's more proud of himself than he has ever been before. He, stupid Finn Hudson, McKinley High quarterback, has actually completed something. Something that he loves doing. He doesn't care if they win or lose. He knows that there are people that truly care about him now. People that don't pretend to be his friends, they just really are. People that don't Slushy him.

And the most important of these people are Rachel. Rachel Barbara Berry. The girl he loves.

He collapses into a sofa in the room. He leans his head back, closes his eyes, and his mouth fades into a grin that rivals that of the Joker from Batman.

He feels the couch dip to his right, and turns to see that Rachel has sat down next to him.

"Oh hey. You did amazing, by the way", he tells her. But then again, she's always amazing.

"You did better", she argues, with a grin on her face.

His heart swells. He pulls her into his chest and kisses the top of her hair. He can't help but breathe in her smell. An intoxicating blend of roses and honey. He puts his arm around her.

"I do too, you know", she says, nonchalantly.

He seems confused.

She looks up at him with her larger than life, deep dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you too", she finally explains.

"Oh, um" Finn stutters.

"Guys. Guys! Quinn's having her baby!" Mercedes screams.

"Everybody on the bus!" says Mr. Schue.

Finn jumps up and starts to walk to the exit, his hand in Rachel's. But she's not budging.

"What's wrong?"

"I.. I can't. I can't see Quinn and know that she's giving up the baby. It'll be like reliving all of those emotions and heartbreak and I just can't!"

"It's okay Rach. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No. You.. You should go." Finn nods.

He kisses her cheek and runs to the bus.

**Please review and tell me what you think. The first story I wrote was definitely a dud, and this is better. Don't even bother reading the other one. :)**

**Second chapter coming soon. **

**cappievonbuettner**


	2. Chapter 2: Babies, Failure, and Rainbows

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy and FOX does. It'd be cool if I did though. ;)**

**Here it is: the second chapter. :)**

**I'm gonna try to add another chapter at least two times a week, until school starts again.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Somehow the bus got there at the same time that Quinn's mom's car did. She was rushed into the hospital room while the rest of the team crowded into the small waiting room.

Finn was bent over in his chair, staring at the ground. His knee bopping up and down. He didn't know why though. It wasn't his baby. Well, at least not anymore. He's moved on and accepted that all the feelings he felt for his unborn child were never real. They _were_ real, but they didn't belong to him. They belonged to Puck. It was his burden now.

He tells himself that he's only worried for Quinn. He may not be in love with her anymore, but she was still his friend and teammate. But there's a part deep inside of him, _very_ deep, that still cared for her. But he wouldn't admit it. Especially not to Rachel.

Finn's nearly gone insane from the obnoxious ticking clock in the waiting room when Puck walks in, timidly.

"Quinn's fine. The baby's beautiful." Puck says.

A collective sigh came from the mouths of everyone in the waiting room.

Puck looks to the ground. He starts to sob uncontrollably.

"She's so beautiful."

Finn doesn't know what to say. He's never seen Puck like this. The only feelings Finn thought Puck had was the one in his pants. He guesses that there's more than one side to him.

Suddenly everyone in the room gets up and puts there hands on Puck's shoulders. Everyone is silent.

**GLEE**

"_**It's time to try defying gravity!**_", screams Rachel's cell phone. Rachel reaches into her bright pink duffel bag and pulls out the phone.

"Finn? How's Quinn? Is the baby alright?"

"Yah Rach- they're both great."

Rachel sighs in relief.

"How's Noah taking it?"

"Uh Puck's doing okay, I guess."

"Good."

"Well I'll see you when we get back for awards. I love you."

"Love you too, Finn."

Rachel clicks End on her cell phone and replaces it in her bag. She's back in their dressing room. She heard Vocal Adrenaline perform earlier. She admits to herself that they were good, but they didn't have either heart of soul in them. All they did was sing and dance, like a group of robots. They weren't New Directions.

Afterward she had met up with her birth mother and the director of Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corcoran. Rachel proposed to her that she could teach at McKinley High, alongside Mr. Schuester. But she declined. She said she wanted a family. That her days of coaching Glee club were over.

In other words, Rachel knew, she didn't want her anymore.

Back in the room, Rachel starts to sob. She doesn't know why. Something inside of her told her that Shelby would decline her, that she would ruin her dreams and shatter any hope she had of having a mother. But she asked anyway. She loved her dads until the end of the world, of course, but she always wanted someone to talk to- about boys, and makeup, and clothes and other stuff that only a mother would know about.

Rachel tells herself to stop. She needs to be strong. She needs to move on. So she stops crying, and fixes her makeup in a mirror.

But one things makes her happy about the situation- Vocal Adrenaline wouldn't have Shelby either next year.

**GLEE**

Three groups of teens pile onto a stage. Every single one wants the same thing: To be a champion.

Finn Hudson isn't one for waiting, so his foot is tapping a mile a minute.

"Rachel, you know whatever happens, win or lose, I'm still gonna love you, right?" he said before they went onto the stage.

"Yes, Finn." Rachel grabs his hand and leads him past the curtains, where Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity are waiting.

It seems like Ms. Sylvester can't say who won fast enough.

All he can think about is how he wants to punch that Jesse kid's face in. But he figures he'll leave that to Puck, for a later day.

He can see the back of Rachel's head, who's at the front of the group next to Mercedes and Artie. One of her hands is holding Artie's. Mr. Schue's hand is on Kurt's shoulder.

Ms. Sylvester announces Aural Intensity as the runner ups.

Finn claps, but he knows this isn't good. He believes in his team, but there's still a foreboding thought in the back of his mind: _failure_.

The runner ups get off the stage and New Directions closes up the gap between them and Vocal Adrenaline. It seems like electric shocks are being sent off the bodies of the opposing teams' members, from the close proximity to the "_enemy_".

Finn can't stand looking at the crowd anymore. It's like during a football game and everyone in the bleachers are staring at him, hoping that he can pick up the slack and win for a change. He doesn't handle pressure well. So he closes his eyes.

The anticipation builds, and then it's over. The true winners are announced: Vocal Adrenaline.

Finn hopes Rachel doesn't turn around to look at him, because if she did he might bawl like a baby at seeing her face. The disappointment. The anger. The sadness. So many emotions. And Rachel has never been good at hiding her emotions.

Artie mumbles something, but Finn has already blocked everything out. His gaze changes from the ground to the walls to the crowd, trying not to tear up.

He can almost hear the sad music playing, the violin with it's melancholy melody. The sign of defeat.

He'll be a Lima Loser forever.

**GLEE**

Rachel is devastated. First, her team lost, and now Glee club is over. It may be odd to say that show choir changed your life, but this certainly rang true for Rachel. Without it she would've continued to not have friends, she would hate herself inside, and she wouldn't have found Finn. And now it's all over.

But even worse than her, Mr. Schuester seemed to be taking it even harder. The couple of days after Regionals it was like he lost his will to live. They didn't even have Glee rehearsal after school. Rachel couldn't stand to see him like this. So she had an idea. And the perfect song.

Rachel brought Mr. Schue to the auditorium, where they would sing for him for the last time. Everyone in the group was sitting on bar stools, in a slight curve formation stretching across the stage. She lead him to his directors' desk, and she took her seat next to Finn, in the center of the stage.

Each member said their peace. They talked about how Glee changed their life. And how no matter whether they lost or if they hadn't, those things would never change.

It was Finn's statement that touched her the most. He said how he didn't have a father figure before Glee, and how Mr. Schue provided that. Which was very brave of him to say. She was proud of Finn.

Glee club would never end. Mr. Schue _was_ Glee club.

The strings begin, and the group breaks into song, each teen singing a line of the song.

_Those school girl days of telling tales and biting nails are gone_

_But in my mind I know they will still live on and on_

_But how do you thank someone who has taken you from crayons to perfume_

_It isn't easy, but I'll try_

It was beautiful. It seemed like the ending to a long chapter in all of their lives. Mr. Schue was teary-eyed through the whole performance,and even the most introverted, hardest kids in the group cried. They had grown up together.

_To sir, with love_

**GLEE**

Rachel's head is leaning on Finn's shoulder, and his hand is in hers. He exchanges looks with Quinn and Kurt and Puck, silently resolving all of the problems that he had with each of them over the past year. The longest nine months of his life.

They have another year. Somehow, some way, by some force of the Greek gods he didn't bother learning about in English class, they had another year.

Mr. Schuester is strumming away on his ukelele, while Puck mans the guitar. They sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

He's never felt more love in one room before. It's an odd feeling, one that he's never had before.

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then, oh why, can't I?_

**Hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**Review! Please. :)**

**Chapter 3 coming soon, to a computer near you!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Cupcakes

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy and FOX does. It'd be cool if I did though. ;)**

**Here's chapter three, hope you enjoy it. :)**

**It's mostly Finchel fluff in this chapter, but I think the dialogue is funny. :)**

**Oh and the part in the last chapter where they all put their hands on Puck shoulders was actually a deleted scene from the season finale. **

**Check my twitter account (mylaststraw) for proof.**

**(Cuz I'm just like that.)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_" sings Fanny Brice, as the coal black train fades into the flush of deep green trees.

"Genius", Rachel Berry thinks to herself.

She remembers back to Sectionals, when she sang this song. She knows she did Barbra justice, but no one could ever top her. She was golden.

Finn's arm is wrapped around her. She's laying in front of him, her back curved into his chest. She feels warm and loved, which is new for her. Rachel is embarrassed how much she likes these moments, where time stops, and just being with Finn makes her life worth living. His muscles help that notion.

The couple are watching Funny Girl, and much to Finn's dismay, for about the fifth time this week. He never complained though. Maybe she was trying to test him, to see how much he cared for her, or maybe she just wanted to watch the movie over and over. She couldn't decide. But he never complained.

She thinks to herself about how his bed is so comfortable and soft, along with its red and black sheets. Rachel wonders if he picked it out. If he did, well, who knew he had such good taste?

Kurt walks down the stairs, Mercedes in tow.

"Oops, sorry guys", Kurt says with a grin. "Just wanted to show Mercedes the room. I'll come back later."

As they leave, Mercedes sneaks Rachel a wink, which Rachel delightfully returns.

Oh, she thinks, Kurt must've picked it out. But then again, maybe Finn does have good taste. He did choose _Rachel Berry_, didn't he?

She giggles to herself.

Rachel turns her body to look at Finn, who was obviously pretending to be engrossed in Funny Girl. Noticing her intentful gaze, he looks down into her eyes.

"What do you want to do today?", she inquires to Finn.

"Whatever you want to do, Rach. We can sit here all day and watch Funny Girl, if you want."

"Nah. I'm getting a little bored of this", she lies. "I want to do something you want to do."

Finn grins.

"Finn! Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself."

"What? I didn't say anything!" His grin gets bigger.

She can't help but smile. His lips make the best smile she's ever seen. So crooked, and goofy, and handsome, and_ so_ Finn.

She returns to her mission to do something different."Well, let me think. We could bake cupcakes. Or go bowling. Or go to the movies."

"Which do you want to do most?"

"Finn, this is your decision."

"Fine." Somehow he manages to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder. Rachel loves when he does this. She's already giggling uncontrollably and that's before he starts tickling her with the speed of a jackrabbit.

With Rachel still over his shoulder, he starts to climb the stairs leading out of his and Kurt's bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?" she laughs.

"To make cupcakes, of course!"

School has only been out for two weeks, but this has already been the best summer of Rachel Berry's life.

**GLEE**

Finn doesn't know how it happened, but he's gotten to be really romantic over the past couple of weeks. Like, with tons of mushy crap this and lovey-dovey that. Something Puck would no doubt nag him for.

He continues through the house to the kitchen. Finn still isn't used to living under the Hummel roof. But he's relieved that his mom has found someone to make her happy, and that's all that matters to him. He knows he'll be fully comfortable in this house soon. He guesses that the flat screen Burt put in downstairs in his bedroom helped him get comfortable, even if it _was_ a sorry gift for when Burt went all out and ripped him a new asshole that night Finn said something not-so-nice referring to Kurt. Burt had felt really bad about not asking him his side of the story first, and making assumptions.

When he gets to the kitchen he sits Rachel down on the cabinet closest to the stove.

"I sure hope you know how to bake, 'cause I sure as hell don't", says Finn.

"It's okay. I got it covered." Rachel jumps off the counter. With a lingering look, she walks to the pantry.

Doing it on purpose, he's sure of it, she bends down to reach something low in the pantry. She's teasing him and he loves it. How could he not stare at her ass?

Rachel returns to the cabinet with an armful of stuff for cupcakes that he didn't even know was in there.

She already knows his own house better than him.

Rachel sets to work fixing the cupcakes. The only thing she lets Finn do is crack the eggs into a mixing bowl.

"Can I at least set the timer?" he pleads.

"Do you know how to use the oven?"

"Um, no." Finn blushes.

After that he backs off and takes a seat at the small table in the kitchen.

Rachel finishes making them and opens up the oven door, bending over just a little.

She's doing it again, he thinks to himself.

She pops in the cupcakes and closes the door.

"Now. What should we do until they're done?"

"We could go see what Kurt and Mercedes are up to", Finn suggests.

"Not enjoying my company, eh?", she teases him.

"No it's not that I just thought-", but before he can finish his sentence, which was probably going nowhere he thinks, she's pulled him into a kiss.

Her lips are so amazing that he melts into her.

Rachel wraps her arms around his neck.

"So? Still want to see what they're doing?"

He shakes his head "no", and leans into kiss her again. But she's already pulled away from him, and starts to drag him by his wrist, out of the kitchen.

Maybe she's saving it for later, Finn thinks. She has him_ so _whipped.

He follows her out the front door, where Mercedes and Kurt are engrossed in a fashion magazine. Just another typical summer day.

"Hey lovebirds", Kurt says.

Finn glares at him.

"What? You know it's true."

"So what are you guys up to?" Rachel says, changing the subject.

"Oh, you know. Job hunting." says Mercedes.

Kurt adds in "Yes. It's always been my dream to work as a secretary at a highly successful fashion magazine. You know, like the guy in Confessions of a Shopaholic?"

Kurt and Mercedes do this odd handshake with their fingers.

"Cool, cool.", Finn says, clearly bored.

They go back to their magazine.

**Awkward. **

Finn whispers in her ear, "Let's go back inside."

So Rachel once again takes him by the wrist and drags him back inside.

And back downstairs to continue watching Funny Girl. Joy.

Except she doesn't turn the TV back on.

Instead, she pushes him onto his bed, forcefully. She doesn't say anything. Finn wonders what she's planning.

Rachel lays in front of him, and forces his arms around her. She pulls his sheets up to cover them.

Oh. Spooning. He never knew why people called it that though. Rachel is way hotter than a spoon.

Within seconds she's asleep. He can't help but look at her. How serene she looks. How beautiful she is. He doesn't want to be a creeper and stare at her all day, so he falls asleep soon also.

"Shit! Finn, what time is it?" Rachel never cusses. She says it's very unlady-like, and she doesn't want to start before she even gets to New York.

He wakes up, sleep still in his eyes, and reads his watch.

"4:15, why?"

"The cupcakes!"

Before he knows it, she's already left his arms and is halfway up the staircase.

He flips around in the bed so his long legs hang off of it. He yawns, and stretches. That was a good nap.

By the time he gets to the kitchen, Rachel's crumpled on the floor in front of the oven. Oh no. Another Rachel Berry meltdown.

Finn can smell it. "So they're burnt?"

"No, Finn, they are perfect, frosted and all."

She's so cute when she pouts, puffed-out lower lip and all.

"Sorry Rach. You know it's not a big deal, right?"

"Yes it is."

He grabs the premade frosting off the counter and sprawls out on the kitchen floor, next to her.

"Well, 'frosted' gave me an idea." And with that he sticks his finger into the can and plops a small amount onto her lips.

"You got a little frosting..", he says with a grin, thinking about the first time they kissed.

Before she can say anything he's pulled her into him and licks the frosting off, then kisses her, with everything he has.

He pulls away. "At least the frosting's good."

She giggles. His feeble attempt to be charming worked.

"I think we need to get out of the house." He helps her off the floor. "Come on, drama queen."

**Well I hope ya'll done der enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**I know it was really cheesy, and since I'm a dude, I had to delve into my self and find my inner girl for the Rachel POV parts. :P**

**And I had to do research on Funny Girl for the opening scene.**

**BUT please do review. :)**

**Fourth chapter soon. :)**

**PS: Thanks to a certain sammyuzzelle for giving me ideas for my story. Good inspiration. :)**

**Oh and I'm also gonna start naming the chapters. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Swimming in a Field of Finn

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy and FOX does. It'd be cool if I did though. ;)**

**Here ya go: 863 words of pure Finchel cheesiness.**

**This chapter is a filler. It's also shorter than the other chapters. (Sorry!) And completely from Rachel's point of view, hence the name title. I still haven't quite decided what the plot will turn out to be, (no, it's not gonna be fluff forever) but I have some fun ideas.**

**Oh, and expect a crossover (maybe, fingers crossed! :D) with a story revolving around Quinn and Puck's summer, which will be written by miss sammyuzzelle.**

**So PM her and tell her to start writing. :) **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Being the gentleman that he is, Finn opens the passenger door of his car, and Rachel gets in. He shuts her door and runs to the driver's side. She's laughing now, at his excitement, which she can see through the front window.

Finn's already got the car in reverse and he's backing out of the Hummel's driveway.

Before they left the house, Finn had Rachel put on her bathing suit underneath her clothes, and he did the same thing. She never took Finn for a swimmer, but what the hell. Maybe she'd get to see him shirtless again.

Rachel is watching the mix of expressions on Finn's face. It's an odd mix of determination and goofiness. The same face he makes when he's playing the drums.

She frowns when she sees a blur of the neighborhood pool flash past in the window.

"Finn, the pool's back there."

"I know", he says with a mischievous grin.

His excitement is rubbing off on her now, like an infectious dance song from Glee.

And the song she's thinking of is the one Finn and her sang together that night in her bedroom. She had on a black spandex dress-whore-thing, because she was under the impression that Finn liked that. She never did get revenge on Kurt for that particular incident.

She starts to hum it to herself. Finn recognizes the Grease tune, and begins belting out the lyrics at the top of his voice.

_I got chills, they're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control_

_'Cause the power that you're supplying; it's electrifyin'!_

Rachel of course can't resist the temptation to join in, so she does. But by the time she sings the second line of her part, Finn's slowed down and pulled into the McKinley High student parking lot.

"Um, are we visiting Mr. Schuester? Because I hardly see how that accounts for my wearing a bathing suit."

Within seconds Finn pulls her out of the car, and starts towards the stadium, with his arm around her. This is the first time she notices he's wearing more clothes than needed for swimming. In fact, he's wearing a jacket, sweatpants over his swim suit, and tennis shoes. He also has a football tucked underneath his right arm. Is he planning on playing football with her? She knew that Finn always wasn't the brightest quarterback on the block, but she would've thought he knew she hated any type of physical sports. But having any physical contact with _Finn_, was good. The thought of Finn tackling her into the fake green turf was both alarming and oddly pleasing to her.

Finn grabs her by her shoulders and positions her on the the field. He puts the football in her arms, and to be honest, she's never touched a football before.

And that's when she Rachel realizes what he's playing. The extra clothes, the football, and the swimsuit can only mean one thing: strip football.

"Oh no. There is no way I'm doing this. You play football, Finn, and you know that, and you're just trying to see me in my swim suit. What if a car drives by and sees me, half naked?"

"No one'll see you. And so what if I want to see you in a bikini? Its healthy." She grins at that. "Plus, have you _been_ to one of my football games? We suck, remember? But I promise to go easy on you." He winks.

She can't help but give in.

Rachel knows absolutely nothing about football (she never payed attention at the Friday night games) but she's pretty sure that they need more than two people.

So she just runs. To the big yellow post on the end of the field. When she gets there she turns around, expecting Finn to be trailing her. But instead, he's still on the ground in the center of the field, in a fit of hysterical laughter.

She stalks back to him.

"What's so funny?"

It takes him a minute to gather his breath and stand up. He gathers her in a giant bear hug and whispers in her ear. "You just scored against yourself."

The couple spends the next half hour chasing each other around the field, both determined to get the other's clothes off first.

Rachel is down to her camouflage green shorts and her bikini top. Finn's still fully clothed, except his jacket, which she had to wrestle off him.

She drops to the ground and pouts. "No fair," she mutters.

He laughs. "_Fine._ We'll make it a tie." And with that, he rips off his shirt.

She feels the heat flooding to her cheeks.

He lays down beside her, and she follows suit. The sun has nearly gone completely down. The bright moon in the sky above them is peaking through.

Their faces are inches apart.

He whispers "It's getting late. Maybe we should take you home."

Rachel rolls over on top of him."Getting tired of me?"

"Never." And he kisses her, underneath the light of the moon. Rachel _was _always determined to get her cliché cinematic moment, so he gave it to her.

**So! Please do comment on this quite overbearing chapter of mushy goodness. Don't forget to PM miss sammyuzzelle!**

**But seriously, reviews make me super happy and encourage me to write more. If I never got reviews, they're wouldn't have been a chapter 2. :O**

**Also expect MAJOR teenage angst within the next few chapters. I promise to watch horror movies before I wrote those chapters. :DD**

**cappievonbuettner**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams That Cannot Be

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy and FOX do. It'd be cool if I did though. ;)**

**Here's chapter five! :)**

**I can't believe how fast I'm writing all this. I hope I'm not going so fast that the story sucks, though. Please don't be afraid to tell me if I am. **

**I'm starting to get a little proud of it though. :)**

**This chapter actually has, um, er, ehm... substance to it. :)**

**Enjoy:**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Finn Hudson is sleeping in his old bed, in his old house, in his old neighborhood. Seemingly back in his old life. He wakes up and takes a shower. Just another day. He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist.

On the way to his dresser he stops at the sight of his reflection in the mirror. He gives his body a one-over. He shakes his head and continues to the dresser where he pulls out underwear and a pair of faded blue jeans. He gets dressed.

He finishes his morning routine and walks out to his mother's car. What a piece of shit. He jams the key in the ignition and the car rages to life, after a few key turns of course. He backs out and drives the usual route to his school.

On the way there he's thinking of Rachel. His only reason for living. The girl he loves. The girl he would never hurt again.

He talks with a couple of his football buddies after getting out of his car.

Finn walks into the school, and heads for his locker. He turns the corner, but she isn't there, at his locker. She isn't waiting for him. She isn't there to kiss him and hug him and tell him everything is alright. She can't slap him when he calls himself stupid.

Maybe she's sick today.

He starts the school day in his homeroom, English. The teacher talks about a bunch of mumbo-jumbo bullshit, and he knows he should be paying attention. He's failing this class, after all. But he can only think of _her_.

Second period. He has Spanish, but Mr. Schue isn't there. The teacher that motivated him to become the person he wanted to be, the man that encouraged him to sing. The man who blackmailed him into joining Glee club, where he met Rachel.

Maybe he's sick.

"Hey Puck, have you seen Rachel?"

"Who the hell is Rachel, man?"

"Um, Rachel Berry, my girlfriend."

"You mean that spazzy jazz hands chick that sings all the time? When did y'all start hanging out?"

What the hell?

At lunch he sees her and his heart drops. He nearly skips to the table where she's sitting, alone. Normally she's surrounded by Artie and Mercedes and Tina and the rest of the gang, but she's not today.

"Hey Rach. I missed you at my locker today", he says with a kiss on her cheek.

"Ew, what the heck? Wait, you're Finn Hudson. Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your football buddies and your cheerleader girlfriend?"

"Haha, very funny. So- about that Glee assignment. What are we gonna do?"

"Glee? Glee club was disbanded by Principal Figgins after Sandy Ryerson was fired."

He knows she's only shitting him.

"Come on Rach, it's not funny anymore."

"Listen. I don't even kn- wait. Are you the guy that egged my house last week?"

"Uh, no." He leans across the lunch table to kiss her.

"Oh my God, what is your problem?" She gathers her books and runs off.

Did he do something wrong?

He'll talk to her later.

It was a Tuesday, so they had Glee rehearsal after school.

No one was in the choir room when he got there, so he waited for a couple minutes.

Nobody.

Finn waits so long that he falls asleep in the hard plastic chair.

He's awoken by a loud noise. He looks around, but he's not in the choir room anymore; he's on the football field. The noise was the crowd. A mammoth of a fullback is charging at him. He turns around but is tripped. The second his nose collides with the turf, he's transported to a hallway in the school. Every single person in Glee is surrounding him, even Mr. Schue.

They all have Slushies in their hands.

What's going on? He spins around to meet Rachel's eyes. But they are cold, and lifeless. They aren't their usual chocolate brown color. This girl isn't Rachel.

In fact, every New Directions member looks like a soulless zombie. These aren't his friends.

He starts panicking.

And they let the Slushies fly out of their cups, aiming for him. He shield his eyes from the corn syrup waterfall.

And he wakes up.

Rachel is standing over him with a wooden tray piled high with various breakfast foods in her hands. Her eyes are large, and she looks only slightly crazy.

"Good morning sunshine." She sets the tray on his bed. "I called the house early this morning and your mom told me you were sick, so I thought I'd-" but she doesn't finish because he's wrapped her in what seems like the world's biggest hug. He kisses her hair then her forehead then her eyelids and finally her lips.

She pushes him off. "Finn, I don't want to get sick too."

"Oh, sorry."

"What's gotten into you this morning? You're awfully- affectionate."

"I had a drea- never mind. I just really missed you. Thanks for making me breakfast, Rach." He looks down at it. "It looks delicious." She beams at him.

He grabs a fork a starts to ravage into the eggs and bacon. Then he devours a blueberry muffin- his favorite- in one bite, and gulps down the glass of milk. Damn she could cook.

"I figured we could have an inside day since you're sick. I brought a bunch of movies and gluten-free microwavable popcorn." He finishes the tray of food while she's naming them off.

"So which one do you want to watch first?"

He kisses her forehead again. Then he sits back down and just looks at her. He takes in her beauty and her body and the outfit. He thinks how she no doubt spent an hour deciding what to wear.

She's blushing.

Finn ruffles through the sack of movies. "Hmm. Let's start with _Fiddler on the Roof_."

"You hate that movie", she says bluntly.

"But you love it." So he turns on the TV and pops in the DVD.

Rachel is sitting on the long orange couch next to Finn's bed, which faces the TV. He lays his head in her lap, gets comfortable, and presses play on the remote. She starts to curl his hair in and out of her fingers.

The day ended as it had started- watching movies. Rachel wouldn't let Finn sit close to her when he got restless and moved around. But she let him hold her hand. He could swear he saw several flashes of hand sanitizer being pulled out of her bag though.

And life was bliss.

Well, at least he thought it was. He didn't really know what the word_ bliss_ meant, but Rachel used it last week, and it sounded smart, so it was good enough for him.

**So, what'd you think? :) Tell me! Press that little button on the bottom middle of this page that says "Review this story". I'll appreciate it lots. :)**

**Thanks again to sammyuzzelle for inspiration. :)**

**Oh! Miss sammyuzzelle has jumped on the Glee fanfiction wagon, herself! **

**As I promised before, it's about Quinn and Puck's summer! **

**It's called 'A Summer for Puck & Quinn'!**

**The first chapter is up!**

**It's great! :)**

**And the crossover is still a definite maybe! **

**And you can find her story linked on my twitter! (mylaststraw)**

**And I should stop saying and and using exclamation points! :3**

**Chapter Six coming soon. And when I say soon, probably tomorrow night. Because I have no life.**

**:DD**


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing You Confess

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy and FOX do. It'd be cool if I did though. ;)**

**Duh duh duh duhhhHHH! Here's chapter six! **

**This one took a while to write. It's really angsty, but I hope it's not overly so. I don't think it is. :P**

**Don't forget to review. :)**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Rachel feels silly. She knows Finn and her look like elementary school school kids, with the way they're tangled up underneath the jungle gym. But she doesn't care. Even _if _the wood chips are starting to make their way inside of her clothes.

There's hardly any space under here for her, so she can't begin to comprehend how Finn fits. But he does. And he's placing soft kisses up and down her neck when she sees light-up Star Wars shoes next to her. Her eyes follow up, and she realizes the shoes belong to a little kid, probably seven or eight years old. The boy is staring at them, with eyes bigger than an owl. Rachel murmurs Finn's name and he looks up also, to see why. He sighs and they awkwardly pull apart from each other, and sit up. Finn hit's his head on the bottom of the wooden playground and that's when she bursts into laughter. He looks annoyed, but he's grinning too.

"Come on, Finn. Let's go before his mother sees what we're doing," she whispers to him.

"Aw, fine", he moans.

They do a half-scoot, half-crouching walk stance to get out from underneath the wooden contraption, and Rachel skips to the swing set, with Finn's hand in hers. They settle into adjacent swings. Even though the swings are far apart, Finn's longs arms make up for the distance, so they are still able to hold hands.

She sees that the playground is filled with children and parents now. Rachel has a fleeting thought about her future with Finn, how they could get married and have children. And how if they had a boy he would be tall and lanky and handsome, and if they had a girl she would be amazingly talented and beautiful. Pictures of a baby room and a fireplace and picnics flash through her mind. But she forces the thoughts away. She knows they would freak Finn out and maybe push him away if she told him about them. So she refocuses on the real world.

"Finn, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

She notices that he looks away from her and stares at he ground. "Um, I don't know. As long as I get out of this place." Being a small town loser was always a problem with him. She could understand why; she couldn't imagine having to carry that burden, because she always knew she was going to be a star. Rachel Barbara Berry was going to have her name in lights in the streets of the Great White Way, and she would have a family and a house that she could call home, and someone to love her.

And it blurts out. "Finn would you follow me to New York?" She doesn't know why she said it. There was so much time before she even had to think of any of that, and she was already pushing it.

But she's comforted my his answer.

He hesitates at first, but then says "Of course Rach." He cups her face in his hands. "I wouldn't forgive myself if you became a big star and I wasn't there to say I knew you, while I was stuck in this piece of shit town."

She relieves the breath she was holding in.

"But I can't pretend that moving wouldn't be hard. We would have to leave all of our family and friends, and McKinley." She would only expect that. "Let's hope I don't get a scholarship to OSU", he says offhandedly.

She leans over to kiss him, and he smiles into her lips.

But then his face turns dark. "Rachel, um, I need to tell you something. But you have to promise to not freak out or anything." He never says her full name. Ever. She starts to worry.

"I promise, Finn. You can tell me anything; you know that."

Finn nods. His eyes are squinted shut and a tear starts rolling down his freckled cheek. "That night, you know that Friday when I had that date with Santana and you had a date with Jesse?" Her eyes straighten. She knows she lied to him and she still feels absolutely awful for it. "You know how I said that nothing happened with her? That I couldn't go through with it?" He's full on crying now, tears bursting through the slits between his eyelids. " I lied."

And she's spinning. Her vision is getting blurry. Is he serious? He had sex with Santana? The girl that never said no? She doesn't know how to respond, she can't respond; her throat is closing.

"But it didn't mean anything, I swear! I was just jealous of you, and Jesse, and I was pissed at the world, and I... I'm just so sorry Rachel. And I know I can't be your first but I wanted you to be mine and now you can't and I'm just so sorry." His arms are folded in his lap, and his head is lowered on top of them.

Then she realizes. He's not the one at fault here. It was her fault, she was doing the same thing and she lied to him too and she can't believe she ever thought that she would act spiteful toward him and she has to make it all right; bring everything out in the open. So she focuses her vision on Finn.

She forces his head out of his hands. "Look at me." He does. "It isn't your fault." She inhales sharply. "I lied to you, too. I didn't have sex with Jesse. I couldn't do it."

"That just makes me feel worse!… I am so sorry Rachel!" He's crying again.

"No, Finn. I'm sorry." She steadies herself, stands up then bends on her knees in front of him. "You said it didn't mean anything to you, right? So why don't we pretend like it never happened? And when we are ready we can both be each other's firsts." He falls to the ground, nearly on top of her, and hugs her. She wonders if the families at the playground are staring at them, but she doesn't care. Only her and him exist right now.

"I, I love you so much Rachel. You are so great and forgiving and I just love you so much," he chokes on the last words. "I'll never lie to you again, I swear." He's nearly shouting.

She quiets him. "Shh, shh. It's okay. From now on, no more lies. We tell each other everything, even the bad things. Agreed?"

**GLEE**

"Agreed?" she asks him. He nods "yes" furiously. He finally told her the thing that he's been holding inside for so long. The thing that caused him so much pain. And she didn't even care. She was so understanding and amazing and beautiful and he loved her so much.

He's making a spectacle of himself, and he knows it. So he rises to his feet and holds out his hand to help Rachel up. He has to steady himself for a second. His vision is still blurry, he uses the sleeve of shirt to wipe his eyes.

They start walking in the direction of his house, holding hands. They don't talk to each other the whole way back, but he knows the silence is an understanding. They are wiping the slate clean, and starting over not only with each other, but _for_ each other.

**I hope y'all liked it. :) Tell me what you thought in the review box. :)**

**The more comments I get, the more enthusiastic I am to write the next chapter. :)**

**I know it was overdramatic, but I think it needed to be. :)**

**Don't forget to go read sammyuzzelle's story, 'A Summer for Puck & Quinn'. It's great. :)**

**Chapter 7 soon. :)**

**Hasta luego,**

**cappievonbuettner**


	7. Chapter 7: Highway to Hell

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy and FOX do. It'd be cool if I did though. ;)**

**Here's Chapter Seven. :)**

**Sorry it's a day late, the interne at my house wasn't working last night. :(**

**It's longer than the previous chapters, and super duper emotional. But I like it, and I think it shakes up the summer a bit. :)**

**Without much ado, :**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Finn is picking her up to take her to the Glee club meeting that Mr. Schuester arranged. Apparently he had finally given into Rachel's daily telephone calls to him, saying that they needed to get a head start if they wanted to win Regionals this year.

"I think that we should go for a modern theme this year", Rachel explains to Finn on the way there. "I have nearly 40 top 100 chart songs from the past five years ready to demonstrate."

He just smiles, because she is always over-prepared and always way too enthusiastic. Typical Rachel.

"As many of you know, I have called this meeting so we can set some boundaries on the songs we're planning for Sectionals and Regionals this year. _Maybe_ even State", Mr. Schuester winks. The room erupts into cheering and laughter.

Ha. State. With the Rachel is going, er, New Directions is going, they are shoe-ins for Nationals. She's already printed out a new motivational poster with _Nationals_ written on it for her daily morning exercise routine.

"Now I know that Rachel has tons of ideas for us", Rachel blushes, "but I was wondering if any of you guys had certain songs you want to perform?"

"Mr. Schue I was thinking we could do _Shout_ by Lulu. She clearly revolutionized Eurovision and I think that it would be a brilliant idea to pay homage to her again," Kurt says matter-of-factly.

"Um, that's a great idea, Kurt. Let's add that to the list." Mr. Schue scribbles the name of the song on the giant white board he set up in his living room.

The other team members suggested songs for the next hour. Artie suggested _Thriller_, Mercedes wanted to do _And I Am Telling You _since they couldn't last time because Sue Sylvester leaked the set list at Sectionals, Finn thought _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns N' Roses was pretty cool, and Brittany mumbled something about socks.

"Those are all great songs, guys, but what are we trying to say this time around? Like, what is the message we are trying to convey to the audience and the judges?" Rachel's hand pops up and she starts wiggling in her seat. "One second, Rachel. Anyone? No? Come on guys!" The room was silent. Both of Rachel's hands are up by now, and she keeps shouting Mr. Schuester's name. "Fine. Maybe we'll get it next time", he says with a smile.

"But Mr. Schuester! I didn't get to tell you any of the songs I chose for us!" she complains, almost frantically. All of the group has already left his apartment, except for Finn, who was her ride home. He had to drag her out the door.

**GLEE**

Rachel pouts in the car the whole back. She's so cute, Finn thinks.

"I feel like my voice isn't being heard in this group again."

"Rachel, they may not hear your ideas, but everybody definitely hears you on stage." She smiles at this. Finn takes his eyes off the road for a second to kiss her cheek. Then he takes a hand off the steering wheel to tickle her. He loves to hear her laugh.

But she's not laughing. "Finn! Oh my God, Finn!"

He looks back to the front window, and his eyes get real wide.

He wakes up. He yawns and examines his surroundings. He's in a small hospital room. His nose scrunches; he's always hated the smell of hospitals. Finn looks down and sees that there's several needles poking into his skin in several places, attached by white tape. A small gray thing is wrapped around his finger. He wiggles in the bed and sharp pains all over his body send shock waves down his spine. What the hell happened?

Upon further examination he notices, and feels, a heavy blue cast on his right arm. Damn. He won't be writing any term papers for a while.

And then he remembers what happened. Oh God. Oh my God. Rachel. He has to find her. God he hopes she's okay. He starts ripping the small needles out of his arm with his left hand, wincing after each one. A loud beeping starts coming from the machines behind him, and a nurse hurls into the room.

"Rachel! Where's Rachel! Where is she?" he's screaming. Oh God. She's dead. The love of his life is dead, and it's all his fault. He'll never see her again. All of it is his fault. Tears roll down his face.

"Sir! Sir, I'm going to need you to lay back down!" He doesn't want to oblige, but he does.

The nurse starts readjusting the crap that was on him before he ripped everything off. "Where is she? The girl that was in the car with me? Where is she?"

"She's okay. Please lay back down."

"Can I see her? I need to see her!"

The nurse explains that he needs to rest, and that Rachel came out with only a couple cuts and bruises.

"And the other car? Did I-", he chokes, "Was everyone okay?"

"Yes. The lady in the other car is in stable condition." He sighs. He couldn't have that on his conscience.

The magical juice the nurse puts into his IV makes all the pain go away; he was thankful for that. Eventually he falls into a deep sleep, filled with countless dreams of Rachel.

**GLEE**

Rachel is sitting in the waiting room, with Finn's mother, Kurt and his dad, and her fathers. Well she's not really sitting, she's actually pacing back in forth in front of the row of chairs. She can hear her dads talking. One is saying how he's going to have a word with Finn, and the other is assuring him that it was only an accident. She pleaded with both of them to not file charges, that it wasn't his fault.

Rachel is forcing herself not to cry. She can't, not in front of Finn's mother, who has been crying non-stop for two hours. Burt's arm is around her. She hopes, no, she prays that Finn is alright.

She notices another person in the room; a lady, probably in her mid-40's. She looks nervous and her eyes are red, and Rachel realizes that she must be related to the old lady that was in the other car.

She sits down in the seat across from her. "Do you know the lady that was in the car crash?" She nods. "Is she okay? Was she badly injured or anything?"

"She's my mother, and yes, she's fine, thank you for asking. It's just- I worry about her all the time. I kept telling her 'You need to go to Shady Oaks', but she wouldn't listen. Instead she says 'she's no damn bitty', that 'she doesn't need a retirement home'." The daughter smiles. "I kept telling her it wasn't one, but..." Her voice trails off. "She's strong," and she looks up at Rachel. "I know that it wasn't that nice boy's fault." Rachel hugs the lady.

"Thank you", Rachel says, and returns to her seat, slightly assured. Now she can focus all of her attention on Finn.

"The family of Finn Hudson?" Everyone looks up to the nurse. "He's awake, if you want to see him. But please, relatives only." Rachel's disappointed."You can follow me to his room."

"Come on Rachel." Finn's mother helps Rachel up. She looks confused.

"But I'm not-" Carole cuts her off.

"You're his sister, aren't you?", she asks with a wink and a smile.

Rachel beams at her and nods. Carole puts her arm around Rachel and they walk towards the nurse. She looks at them suspiciously, but turns around and leads them to Finn's room. Kurt and Burt stay behind.

"Mom! Rachel!", Finn shouts. He nearly jumps out of his bed, but Carole pushes him back down.

"How are you feeling, honey?" she smiles and brushes his cheek.

"Never been better", Finn replies brightly.

"Good. Now, I am going to be right outside. I'll leave you two alone." Carole leads Rachel closer to the bed and walks out of the room.

"Hey Rach." There it is again. That smile. The one that gives Rachel a tingly feeling in her chest, and melts her heart.

"Hey Finn."

"Here, come sit next to me." He winces as he scoots to the left and pats the space where his body just was.

"Are you sure I'm allowed?"

He shrugs. "Who cares?"

She grins and sits down next to him. Almost immediately he's got his lips on hers and she's falling, falling deep into him.

He pulls back, his eyes closed, and says "I missed that. Listen Rach- I am so, so, _so _sorry."

"Shh, shh. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! I mean, look at you! You have bandages all over your arms and your face!"

She laughs because he's exaggerating. "You're one to talk, mister! You broke your arm!"

He smiles, and they just stare into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity.

Rachel pats his leg. "Well, I'm going to go. You need your rest Finn, and I don't want to keep you from that." His eyes are already fluttering.

"How about you sleep with me?" She seems shocked. "Here. Get under the covers with me."

She sighs and does what he says. Even though he's broken and bruised, he's still _her _Finn. Her warm, amazing, teddy bear Finn.

He kisses her hair. "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." And she falls asleep in his arms.

**I hope you liked it. :)**

**I like how they got to fall asleep together, but it wasn't in either of their own beds, which I doubt any of their parents would've allowed. :P**

**Tell me what you think! Review please. :)**

**There's only gonna be like two or three more chapters, and then an epilogue, which I already wrote. :P**

**But! There's a special prize at the end of it! You'll have to wait and see though. :P**

**Chapter 8 is sure to come soon.**

**Hasta luego (mañana) :P,**

**cappievonbuettner**


	8. Chapter 8: Your Heart Beats Next to Mine

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy and FOX do. It'd be cool if I did though. ;)**

**I know I'm uploading two chapters at the same time, but that's because I made you guys wait for chapter 7 because my internet was down, so here's another chapter! :)**

**WARNING: This chapter gets a little, um, steamy in some parts, and Rachel's thoughts later leave something to be desired. **

**This chapter isn't for the little kiddies! :P I might even change the rating of the story to M!**

**I've also started writing with longer paragraphs, which may start to get monotonous, but don't wimp out on me! I think it's just a sign that I've become a better writer. :P**

**Prepare yourself. You might just get a little hot and bothered during this chapter. Just kidding! It's not that bad. :P**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

It's been a week since the accident. Every time Finn thinks about it his face contorts and he looks like he's in pain. And he is. He could've killed someone. He could've killed _Rachel_. How could he have been so stupid? Was he that much of an idiot to take his eyes off the road? How could he have been_ so_ careless?

He's doing this now, and Rachel asks him if the cast is bothering him. He shakes his head "no".

"It's just... Rachel... I'm just so sorry." He's turned around in his bed and tears start falling across his nose and onto his pillow.

She rubs his back. "Finn, look at me." He does. "Stop. I am fine." But he isn't listening to her. Instead he's looking at the scar running from her left temple to her cheek. He hurt her. He hurt the girl that he loves with everything he has, the one that means everything to him, and he would never _ever_ forgive himself for it.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. God, now you're making me cry." Great. Now he's made her cry. How is he going to hurt her next? Her voice is firm. "Don't you think this is as hard on me as it is you? I could've lost you, Finn. There was so many things I still wanted to say to you, and I thought that I would never be able to. You mean just as much to me as I mean to you. This relationship isn't a one-way street." She's crying even heavier now.

Finn realizes that he's being selfish. He needs to be strong for her. "I'm sorry Rachel. I love you so much." And she's attacking him now. He tastes her salty tears as she kisses him hard and their mouths collide and he hopes she never leaves him. She's kissing him so fierce and her lips are so amazing and delicious and now she's climbing on top of him and he wants more. He wants to be with her forever.

He's feeling sensations that he thought he would never feel and the things they are doing are so much more intimate than they were with Santana and he forgets everything. He forgets the world around him and his bedroom and the bed they are on top of, and all that he can keep in his mind is Rachel.

Rachel pulls away from him and he's grabbing for her, wanting more. "Finn, I'm ready." And that's all he needs to push the boundaries of their relationship and do everything he's ever wanted with her and he loves her so_ so _much.

Their hands are everywhere and Rachel is pulling at the hem of his shirt and he's getting so excited and he can't stop thinking about how beautiful she is, but he stops. "Um, I think we should lock the door. I know my mom and Burt aren't home, but Kurt and I think Mercedes are upstairs so..." Rachel jumps off the bed, runs up the stairs, locks the door, and runs back down to the bed. She's standing at the end of it, biting her lip and teasing him. And now he's grabbing for her again and she's laughing and he is so happy that he could die.

She continues to grab fistfuls of his red shirt and she's pulling so hard on it so he leans forward into her lips and she finally gets it off, and now he's underneath her, shirtless, which embarrasses him a little. And she's gliding her fingers across his chest and his stomach and there's a smile on his face because he's ticklish there and her hands are going further down. Now she's fumbling with the button on his jeans while he's kissing her and he's bracing himself for what's coming soon. He never wants this to end.

She starts to whisper his name in his ear and say I love you repeatedly which is starting to send him over the edge, the point of no return.

Shit, shit, _shit_ and visions of a mailman and a cracked windshield and his mom screaming are flashing through his mind and no matter how long he wants this to last, it doesn't. He's making short grunting noises and short "oh oh ohhh's" and he's so embarrassed, and he's wishing that he could've saved this for later, that he could last just a bit longer, but he can't stop himself, and it's over. His head falls back to hit the pillow.

"Rachel..." he pants. He looks up at her and she's biting her lip and he can tell she's fighting back a giggle and he can't help but smiling either. "Sorry.. I kinda have a problem with, um, jumping the gun, a little bit."

She falls onto his chest and her hair tickles his arms. "It's okay. We'll work on it." She kisses him ever so softly, but just enough that he wishes he could start it over. Maybe he could make her slow down, but he denies that thought because he knows he wouldn't be able to keep away from her because her wants her _so _bad.

Rachel slouches to his left and falls into the crook between his arm and his side, and she snuggles her face into his chest.

His puts his thoughts aside. He knows that when it happens, this thing that he realizes is so beautiful now, it will be magical because he loves her and she loves him. And that's all he needs. Maybe, he's glad though. He's glad that he can have more time to experiment and figure just exactly all the things they can do so he can make her first time amazing and perfect, because she deserves that.

**GLEE**

This time he actually took her to the pool. Ever since the little, _incident_, in his bed three weeks ago, he's been treating her like she's a queen. It's new to her, but so fun, because he asks her for permission first before he kisses her and he doesn't push her at all, not that he did before. He makes her lunch, even if it is just a salad, but she loves it, and he carries her everywhere and he does everything to please _her_. She knows that if it were any other boy, if it weren't her Finn, that he would only be doing it to get into her pants. She's sure that's not the case, but if it's not, then what is?

Rachel is wearing a red and pink bikini, along with the Gucci sunglasses her daddy bought her for her birthday, and a large straw hat. Finn made her wait until he laid a large beach towel on the plastic lay-back chair she's currently laying on before she could sit down. She even let him put sunscreen on her back, and she just giggles during it. She knows it's wrong to take advantage of her big hunky man treating her like a lady, but she can't help it.

He's laying next to her, quite close next to her, on a chair identical to hers. She's glad that her sunglasses are dark enough so that he can't see her staring at his chest. After the _incident _she started looking at him more. Like _looking_ at him. She makes every excuse to have him take his shirt off. She feels so dirty every time she does it, but that feeling leaves shortly. He's just so perfect. Rachel imagines that he does the same thing with her, which makes the feeling even better. Her gaze starts at his face, then it carries down to his Adam's apple, then it ventures further down to his tan, muscular chest, then she realizes she's going into uncharted territory and she snaps out of it.

Just like Kurt said, she's checking _him_ out, and he's checking _her_ out. Kurt also made her promise not to "get it on with Finn" in his bed, even if it was bigger. She agreed, but she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Would you like something to drink, malady?" Suddenly Finn is standing over her with a glass of lemonade, speaking like a butler. He was such a gentleman. She flips over on to her back and he hands her the drink. She takes a sip. It's a little too sour for her taste, and she can tell that it was powder lemonade, but she had to give him credit for trying. She _was_ really hard to please, after all.

As she's sipping on the lemonade through a bright pink straw, she's thinking about how much she's changed this summer. It's only halfway over, but it seems like it's been forever. So many things have happened. She noticed her personality is quite different too. She still uses big words in front of other people, because hey, she has a reputation to uphold, but other than that she's more adventurous. Well, she was before, but.. She keeps trying to put her finger on how exactly she's changed, but she gives up and turns back to Finn. She notices he's looking at her lips.

There's an awkward silence while he notices she's looking back at him. "Oh my God, Finn, just do it already." And she let's him have what he wants, and he's kissing her deep and oh he's gotten so much better at this and it lasts forever and then she notices children and their parents staring at them so she pulls away. He looks sad, which makes her giggle. "Save it for later, cowboy." God, she's gotten so dirty!

Even with the sunscreen Rachel is starting to feel a little burnt, so she tells Finn she wants to go. And, of course, he whisks her away into her car, because he still can't drive yet.

On the way home she sees him stare at a passing Burger King, and he gets this little look on his face where he simultaneously looks like he's drunk and a little kid. So she turns around and takes him to Burger King. He's so happy that it's hysterical. As he devours his Big Mac, or whatever it's called, she drinks an iced tea. And when he gets to his second one, she starts texting Quinn. It's weird, though, because she knows that Quinn and her used to hate each other, but now they have some sort of- connection, like they see things the same way. Rachel wonders if it has something to do with Quinn's baby, seeing as how Shelby adopted her and all. Quinn tells her that Shelby is great with Beth though, and that she knows she's getting a better life than she would've had with her. Which makes Rachel hate her mother just a tiny bit less.

**So what'd you guys think? Was it too dirty? And were the paragraphs too long? Please PLEASE tell me in a review. I'd love to accommodate my fans. (If I have any.) :P**

**So please tell me what you think. Once again, check out sammyuzzelle's story, 'A Summer for Puck & Quinn'. It's still great, and I hear she's working on a second chapter. ;P**

**Hasta luego mis amigos,**

**cappievonbuettner**


	9. Chapter 9: Lemurs in the Library

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy and FOX do. It'd be cool if I did though. ;)**

**I also don't own the song in this chapter. :)**

**This is just a filler chapter, and it mostly fluff. I think I'm running out of ideas, so there might be one more chapter, then the epilogue. Idk...**

**So here ya go:**

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Shihh!" Finn exclaims. The crusty brown marshmallow he popped into his mouth was obviously too hot to be eaten. Rachel glares at him, she hates when he cusses. "Showee", he says, his mouth still full off s'mores.

Finn and Rachel are sitting on the back porch of her house, chowing down on dairy-free, whey-free s'mores. In front of them is a blazing fire, enraptured by a large hammered copper fire pit. Finn is admiring the green landscape and the torch-lit passageway to the pool when Rachel asks him who his favorite author is, without even looking up from her own book.

"Um, I don't really read that much," Finn says, knowing that he should've lied to her. He doesn't have time to read because he has way more important stuff to do, like playing video games, hanging out with Rachel... playing video games. The shocked look he gets from her is expected.

"Are you serious, Finn?" she scoffs. "Have you even heard of William Shakespeare?"

Finn is offended, of course he has. "Yeah I read '_A Midnight Summer's Dream_' last year for a book report." Now Rachel is the one that looks offended. The graham cracker that he's about to eat is smacked out of his hand by Rachel, and his ear is pinched by her other hand. Finn is pulled into her house and she leads him to her fathers' library.

Finn's jaw drops. "Damn! Your dads must like to read." In the library there are endless stacks of books on the floor and at least ten bookshelves lined along the walls. On one side there is a desk in front of a large window that is scattered with papers and other office supplies. A leather chair in front of it is off askew, with the back facing the doorway. He's surprised by how messy the place is, which is unlike Rachel, and he's about to inform her of this when the chair turns around to reveal one of her fathers. Finn can imagine himself wiping the sweat off his brow. At least it's the _nice _dad.

"Hey kids! How can I help you?" he offers. He has thin-wired glasses at the tip of his nose, and a rather large, leather-bound book in his lap.

"Hello daddy. I was just informed that Finn here is not well-versed in literature and I was hoping that you could find a suitable book for him to read. Perhaps something set between the ranges of Dr. Seuss and Homer?"

"Ah, yes." her father grins at Finn. He walks over to one of the many bookshelves and begins to look at the titles of the books on the row second to the top. He fingers a smaller book and pulls it off the shelf. Then he hands it to Finn. "This seems like a good fit." Finn looks down at the book. "_Anthem_" by Ayn Rand. Then he notices the bright light bulb drawn on the cover. Oh great. This book is already mocking him.

"Thanks Mr. Berry." Finn says, perhaps a little too sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Finn. But please, call me Hiram." Finn nods. Rachel's dad turns his back to them, returns to his chair, and begins to read his book again.

"Thank you daddy," Rachel says as she pulls Finn by the collar of his jean jacket, taking him to her bedroom.

She pushes him onto the bed, but Finn is too quick for her and he pulls her onto him and kisses her. "Whaddya say to 'practicing' again?" he says with a grin. He can't imagine doing it here, in her pink-filled bedroom, especially when her parents are home, but he doesn't care.

"You wish." Rachel pulls out of his grasp and Finn falls back to the bed and sighs. She picks up the book off of the carpeted floor of her bedroom and tosses it onto his chest. "Read," she demands. He knows not to disobey her, so with a sigh he opens to the first page. After several minutes of dosing off and reading the first sentence of the book repeatedly, he looks at his watch.

"Um, Rachel, it's getting kinda late, I think you should take me home." He feels like such a_ girl _when he says this, but he can't drive, seeing as there's still a giant cast on his arm, so he relies on her to take him places.

"Fine." He follows her out the front door and into the cool breeze of the night. He sees the moon shining through the trees overhead and can't help but think of the night he and Rachel played strip football at school. They continue to her car and Rachel drives him home. They don't talk to each other, and her '_Wicked_' soundtrack fills the silence.

Finn jumps out of her car and runs to the driver's seat. "Thanks Rach." He leans through the window of the car door to kiss her but Rachel presses the button to roll up the window. His lips are still perked and his eyes are shut at the top of the window pushes into his chin, and he pulls his head out before it gets squished. She stops just before it fully closes.

Through the crack she shouts "Not until you finish the book!" And she steps on the gas and speeds away down his street, into the night. Finn laughs to himself and turns around to enter the house, book in hand.

**GLEE**

Maybe if he reads more, he'll have higher marks next year in school. This is Rachel's reasoning for being way too over dramatic with the book thing. But nonetheless, Finn stayed up all night to finish it.

"Aw look at the lovebirds." She examines the label on the cage. "The Black-winged lovebird. Otherwise known as _Agapornis taranta_." Finn snorts. "How beautiful. They're like me and you." Rachel continues to admire the birds, as Finn reads how to identify between the sexes.

"Um, Rach- those are both dudes." He points to the sign and she notices that males have red on their foreheads, while the female's plumage is entirely green. She looks back, and sees that they both have red heads.

"Then they're like my dads!" She pulled out a small pink camera from her purse and snapped a picture of the birds.

Finn decided to take her to the zoo, and then a movie later on because it was one of the last days he could be with her; football camp started next week. She didn't understand the point of it. First of all, all they do is run into each other and throw a ball. Second, the Titans would never win.

Rachel runs to a long wall of metal bars. Deep down there is a rocky den filled with lions. "Look! They're fierce like me!" Finn comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"They're all sleeping, Rach." he laughs. "Maybe the chimpanzees are more your speed?" Rachel sticks out her lower lip. He kisses her hair. "Let's go look at the monkeys." He grabs her hand.

The monkey habitat is a large circular cage, cut into parts like a piece of pie. They circle around the cage, but every monkey is asleep, except for the ring-tailed lemurs in one cage. There is a mother in one corner, and three babies jumping around, running everywhere in the cage while they hoot and holler. "See? These are more like you." he says with a grin. She playfully hits him on the shoulder. He pretends to rub it. "I know what would calm them down. You should sing to them."

Rachel turns to him. "But there's a lot of people here."

"That never stopped you before." She hesitates, but then beams at him and turns back around.

She hums, then begins.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Her fingers are hooked to the wire cage, and she continues to sing.

_And in my hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

The lemurs are staring at her now, with large yellow eyes. Her song reaches a peak.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

"That was beautiful, baby," Finn whispers in her ear. Suddenly applause erupts around them and they turn around to see a crowd of people standing close to the monkey cages. Her cheeks blush intensely. "Yeah, that's right. This is my girlfriend. Be jealous." he shouts.

Rachel is in the driver's seat, backing out of the zoo's parking lot. "You sure do have a way with animals, Rach."

"Thank you. But you don't. You must have gotten a little too close to the lions," she teases him. Finn is sneezing viciously, and his eyes are red.

He turns his head away. "What? Nah, it's nothing."

She laughs. "So, the movies? What are we going to see?"

"Well there's not really any lovey-dovey date movies out right now."

"That's fine. How about Toy Story 3?"

"Sounds great."

**Did you like it? :) Tell me if you did in a review. :)**

**I figured I needed to add in some more singing, since, it is Glee. :)**

**The song is 'Let It Be' by The Beatles, but I'm sure you all know that. :)**

**Once again, go check out sammyuzzelle's story, 'A Summer for Puck & Quinn'. Review it, too. :)**

**Chapter 10, which will most likely be the last chapter, coming soon. **


	10. Chapter 10: Curtain Call

**DISCLAIMER: Bla bla bla, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy and FOX do. It'd be cool if I did though. ;)**

**I also don't own the song in this chapter. :)**

**Sorry this chapter's kinda short...**

**Here's the end guys. :') (If you don't count the epilogue.) But this ending is so great (I have no shame tooting my horn this time :P), that I think I won't put the epilogue on here. Maybe I'll just make it a whole new story. :) Yah, that sounds good...**

**Without further ado,**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Rachel is laying in between his legs, in front of him. Her back curves into his chest. He's massaging her shoulders with one hand.

"Finn?"

"Yeah Rach?"

"What are we going to do when school starts in a three days?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you realize how people are going to look at you when they find out that you're dating _Rachel Berry_, the over-dramatic show choir queen?"

"Don't _you _realize that I don't care what anyone thinks of me? Or us? If anyone makes fun of you I'll tear their faces off."

"Yes, but I know how much your reputation meant to you last year and-"

"Stop Rachel. We will be fine. We'll walk down the hallways and laugh at those people because they don't have what we have. I was waiting to sing this to you for when you're on Broadway and I'm still stuck in this town, but I think this is the perfect time." He lifts her off his lap and she settles across from him on the couch.

He starts to drum a tempo on the coffee table.

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you looks so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

Suddenly he stops. "I really wish I could play the guitar right now..."

"Continue," she says to him.

"Okay," he smiles back.

_Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there when you get lonely, give this song another listen, close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

He sees tears start to make their way down her face. But he knows they're not sad tears. He wipes them away with his thumb as he continues singing.

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far, but they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

He's smiling as he sings into an invisible microphone.

_Our friends would all make fun of us, but we'll just laugh along because_

_We know that none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah, I can promise you that by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same, and you're to blame._

He finishes the song.

_Hey there Delilah, here's to you_

_This one's for you_

He completes it with a long strum on his air guitar.

"See, I heard it on the radio a couple days ago and I thought that it would like fit us good and stuff because it's about a girl that leaves to New York to follow her dreams, and the dude is missing her. So, yeah. And since you always sing for me, I thought I would return the favor." He beams at his thoughtfulness.

Rachel chokes on her words. "Finn, that was just, just-"

He grabs her hands and pulls her back into him. "Shh, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you that I love you no matter what, and I want us to be together forever. And I'll do whatever I need to, to make that happen." He feels water seeping through his shirt and onto his chest. "So, even if you leave me to become a big star, I'll always be here.

She kisses him hard and her lips are wet from crying. After a couple minutes she wipes her tears off and sits up. "That speech was lovely, Finn. It was very eloquently said and the song was marvelous and I hope you know that I reciprocate your feelings." He can tell she's trying to make up for her moment of weakness by using big words.

"Rachel, you're making my brain hurt again."

She laughs. "Sorry." She sighs. "Now, bring those lips over here."

Finn complies. He smiles into her lips and says "Wanna watch Funny Girl?"

"Of course."

He pecks her again on the lips before he jumps off the couch and heads for the entertainment center below the TV.

**So, now that you've finished reading the entire story, what are you gonna do next? :DD**

**No, you're not going to Disney World, sorry. :P**

**I know I say this a lot, but please please review this chapter.**

**Btw, the song was 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White's T's. But you should already know that. I know the song in the last chapter wasn't relevant, but I think this one was.**

**Thinking back, I wish I would've used more songs... Oh welllll. :)**

**Don't expect another chapter this time. Instead, expect the epilogue to show up as a different story. :)**

**And since, according to miss sammyuzzelle, I don't have a normal sleeping pattern, or a social life, I will probably write a long story set after the epilogue. :)**

**And I know this is going on forever (sorry), but I just wanted to say that I really like writing stories not only because I like the attention I get on here from them, but because I like to take people away from their dreary, boring, and maybe even crappy lives, and have them read a hopefully nice story, that makes them happier. :) Does that make sense?**

**Forever debted to Finchel,**

**Yours truly,**

**Sincerely,**

**Love,**

**cappievonbuettner**


End file.
